


how romantic

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: CHROM YA BUTTNUGGET, Chrobin - Freeform, Chrobin Week 2015, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>robin's kicking butt.. chrom's butt (Chrobin Week: S-Support)</p>
            </blockquote>





	how romantic

We'd been marching for only an hour when Lucina came to me, asking questions. It wasn't like her to talk to me for long. I don't suppose it was because she hated me, she showed a fondness to me when she was around me. It just wasn't that often. She enjoyed talking with her father, for the most part.

They had more in common, and I don't blame her for wanting to absorb him and all his knowledge in. They did have the same energy, same sword, same brand. It was amazing to me; my baby Lucina grown up and talking of swords with her father.

I'm not sure I could ever attain the type of bond with her, no matter how much I wanted it.

"Mother, how did you and father fall in love?" She was beside me, giving me that same look her father did. The beg.

"Well, he found me in a field, and I became the Shepherd's tact-"

"No," she was giggling. It was a sweet, soft giggle. Chrom told me it was just like mine. He tells me things about her during the night. Like her fighting skill, her habits, her favorite things. "That's how you met. I wanted to know how you actually fell in love. Wasn't father romantic?"

And at that I let out a hardy laugh. "Romantic?" I think Lucina jumps. She looked apprehensive. "Ha! I wish he was. No, it was much worse than you think. For a prince, he didn't watch his mouth."

"What do you mean, mother?" She looked confused.

I question for a second whether or not I should tell her. Although it was funny, I don't think I wanted her knowing about the bathing incidents, or how her father compared me to a man. I'd let her keep the image she had of her father for a little longer.

"I-, I don't think that's a story I want to share. At least, right now." I force a giggle to let her know it's nothing serious. "It's quite embarrassing. Let's just say your father can be quite a dud sometimes. It took awhile, but I love him." I look forward, he was marching just a ways ahead of us.

"Really?" Lucina's brows are somehow furrowed and raised at the same time. Something else she got from Chrom. "Father told me he was quite romantic, and you fell for him right away."

I feel my face fall. My eyes were fixed on him now. I hope he trips in the next second. But he doesn't. I wanted to scream, how could he make up such a blatant lie? Did he not think this would catch up to me?

"I just wanted to hear your side of the story, i'm sorry mother. It sounded so sweet, I thought I should hear it from you as well." Lucina looked guilty.

"This isn't your fault at all, Luci." I force a fake smile. I've been doing that a lot as of late. "Your father wasn't romantic, and I didn't fall for him right away. I'll tell you what really happened later- After I kick your father's butt." I needed to tell her the full story, in spite of my husband.

I turned my attention to the man marching in front of us. "Chrom!" I don't think I've ever yelled like this outside of battle. He's turning around, and he must know what's happening because he looks scared.

I pick up speed, waving a goodbye to our daughter. She might actually be laughing, something I've not seen her do much of since she came, but I'm in too much of a frenzy to stop and check.

I start running when he picks up speed as well. I was really going to kick his butt.

"Chrom, you dick!"

**Author's Note:**

> yep .. you guessed it.. LATE
> 
> i wouldn't put it passed chrom...


End file.
